


Of Awkward Sleeping Arrangements and Extreme Fifa

by picky_pixie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Chrissy Costanza - Fandom
Genre: AU?, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't even know who Chrissy Constanza is whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picky_pixie/pseuds/picky_pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why is there only one bed?" She asked, "There's supposed to be two."<br/>Michael furrowed his brow in confusion and craned his neck to peer into the moonlight room. His chest pressed against Chrissy’s back and she couldn’t help but wonder what it feel like for him to wrap his arms around her waist. The sound of Michael’s voice shook Chrissy from her thoughts,<br/>“Well, I have no fucking clue.”<br/>“Thanks, Michael. That’s exactly the kind of wisdom I need right now.”</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The "Oops friend looks like the only place to sleep in this house is this small, twin-sized bed, guess we’ll have to share" AU Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Awkward Sleeping Arrangements and Extreme Fifa

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Chrissy is out of character. I wrote this for a friend who ships Cliffostanza but I have no idea who Chrissy Constanza is or the dynamic of her and Michael's relationship. Also I'm a sucker for AU prompts and it's getting out of hand now. There's too many prompts and not enough couples for me to write about. If anyone has any suggestions on couples to write about, I'm all ears.  
> Enjoy!

AU (I guess, I don’t even know, whatever.)

 

Chrissy pushed her hair off her forehead as she leaned against the doorway in exasperation. She surveyed the small twin-sized bed which rested against the far wall of the hotel room. "MIKEY?" She called out for her oldest friend. She heard the clatter of suitcases and Michael rounded the corner of the hallway to stand next to Chrissy.  
"You yelled?" He replied with a tinge a sarcasm in his voice. Chrissy rolled her eyes with a smile working its way on to her lip, something that always seemed happened when she was with her hair changing companion. She wasn't quite sure how long ago her friendship with Michael had turned into a one sided romantic attraction. To put it simply, Chrissy was certain that she had feelings for Michael and 98% certain that he didn't return those feelings.  
She shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Why is there only one bed?" She asked, "There's supposed to be two."  
Michael furrowed his brow in confusion and craned his neck to peer into the moonlight room. His chest pressed against Chrissy’s back and she couldn’t help but wonder what it feel like for him to wrap his arms around her waist. The sound of Michael’s voice shook Chrissy from her thoughts,  
“Well, I have no fucking clue.”  
“Thanks, Michael. That’s exactly the kind of wisdom I need right now.”

~ ~ ~

To say the least, sleeping arrangements were awkward and, in Chrissy’s case, a little sexually frustrating. They chucked their suitcases into the hotel room, complained to the staff, and all it got them was free dinner --“Score!!!” “Shut up, Michael.”-- and the (exciting? terrifying? fun?) prospect of sharing a bed.

As the night dwindled to a close, Michael and Chrissy ended their “Extreme Fifa Battle” (there was nothing extreme about the “battle” except for the use of the word, in Chrissy’s opinion but she didn’t feel like arguing the point with Michael.) They changed into their pajamas in separate rooms and then stood side by side staring at the small sleeping space. “Well, um. Do you want the side by the wall or?” Michael asked as they avoided eye contact.  
“You take the wall.” Chrissy answered.

~ ~ ~

Chrissy lay on her side facing away from Michael as he lay face up next to her. The air was tense for Chrissy as she tried to keep from brushing against Michael. All of a sudden, Michael shifted and turned to lie on his side so his chest was once again pressed against her back and he wrapped an arm around her waist. They were spooning, she and Michael Clifford, her oldest and closest friend, they were spooning, fuck, thought Chrissy.  
“Um, Michael?’ She breathed out.  
“Uh, yeah?”  
“Why are we spooning?” She asked. “Not that I don’t I like it!” She continued in fear that he would retract his arm. “But like, why?”  
“Umm.” Silence.  
Both of them sat in tense anticipation of Michael’s next words. Instead of answering Michael sat up and leaned against the wall. Chrissy sat up to face him.  
“Michael--”  
“Chrissy, I think you’re beautiful and I was cuddling you because… because I like you!”  
“Oh.”  
“That’s it? ‘Oh’?”  
“You just ‘like’ me? As in, I’m your best friend?”  
Michael made a noise of annoyance and in a way of answering her, he quickly placed his hands on her hips and planted a hard kiss on her lips. Chrissy recovered from her stupor in time to return the kiss and slip her hands around his neck. They broke apart, panting slightly.  
“I like like you, idiot.”  
“Oh... yeah, well I guess you should know that I, I like like you too.”  
“Cool.”  
“Yup.”  
“So do you want to go out sometime? Like on a date?”  
Chrissy grabbed Michael’s hand, “I’d love to.” Then she lay down and settled into her previous position then patted the space where Michael had been lying. He resumed their cuddling.

“I guess this bed wasn’t so awful.” He whispered, his breath tickling Chrissy’s neck.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Also sorry for all the apologies! :)


End file.
